Lenneth
Lenneth Valkyrie (レナス・ヴァルキュリア Renasu Varukiria) is a major character in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is one of the three goddesses of fate, and chooser of Einherjar. She is the middle sister of the three, and is the central character of the original game. Personality Lenneth is a kind person generally, but is merciless when fighting a foe intent on causing harm and cold and determined when it comes to her duties as a Valkyrie, and then as Lord of Creation. Unlike many of the Aesir, Lenneth does not hold humans in contempt. Rather, she enjoys their company, and eventually becomes their protector. However, those who show little kindness or compassion are disliked heavily by Lenneth, and she is very cold towards them. She despises those who disturb the souls of the dead, or those who play with humans in general. Towards the end of Valkyrie Profile, after Odin sacrificed himself to save Freya, Lenneth abandons Freya, after she questions Lenneth's choice to help humans. Lenneth is generally level headed, and speaks with the air of someone of great authority, which of course she is. Her quotes are not insulting, but tell the enemy that to mess with her will be the last thing they do. She is described by most characters as being very beautiful. Abilities Originally, Lenneth had only the powers possessed by all Valkyries. An excellent fighter with swords specially, she can also use bows in the first game. She also shows some control of astral powers as she is able to break magic seals. As the rest of the Valkyries she can materialize the soul of a human she has taken into herself as an Einherjar. Lenneth's unique Valkyrie power is to syncronize her spirit with that of a hero close to his or her death. Lenneth's powers during most of her existance were static, as the powers of any God. But, after having her soul transferred into the homonculus which was half elf and half human, Lenneth discovered her powers were no longer fixed as the human side grant her the ability to grow, just like Odin could. During Ragnarok, after Loki destroyed the world with the Dragon Orb, Lenneth's ability to grow manifested in a new power. After hearing the souls of all the human in midgard, and feeling all their suffering, she gained power of Creation. With that power she restored both Midgard and Asgard, and revived everyone. Therefore all humans souls were under her control, except Lezard's who was the only human to survive Ragnarok, after sacrificing the Philosopher's stone. It is unknown whether or not these powers stayed with Lenneth after her soul was transmigrated in events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria's conclusion. Valkyrie Profile Lenneth Valkyrie is the central character of the original game. She is introduced as a recently awakened Valkyrie who has been summoned by the Lord of the Gods, Odin. He orders her to journey to the world of Midgard and search for suitable human souls to become her einherjar and fight alongside Odin in the battle of Ragnarok. In the beginning, Lenneth is accompanied by the goddess Freya as she finds her first einherjar, but soon travels on her own. Throughout the game, Lenneth's personality is revealed to be that of a stern, but good-natured woman. She fights many battles and recruits many souls, but her true story and past begin to unfold when she recruits the soul of Lucian, a brave but insecure young warrior. They first meet when Lenneth is disguised as a human when visiting his town. He acts completely shocked and dumbfounded around her, while his girlfriend Claire grows jealous at her resemblance to Lucian's first love, a girl with silver hair. Lenneth leaves the town, but is later summoned back as Lucian is killed. He continually seems shocked at Lenneth's resemblance to Platina, his childhood girlfriend who tragically died. Lenneth seems to write this off as a coincidence, but kisses Lucian before he leaves for Valhalla and laments that there is no way for a human and god to be together before she reveals her hopes that he will survive the war with the Vanir, so that she may see him again. Her travels continue on, until one fateful incident. Lucian cannot get over his now deep attachment to Lenneth and her resemblance to Platina, and continues to brood over it. Frei and Loki approach him to talk, and he reveals his suspicions about "Valkyrie and Platina" being the same person. Frei confirms this, stating that when a Valkyrie's duties are completed, she is put into divine sleep and allowed to live as a mortal for a time. Lucian is shocked, but wonders if he can get Valkyrie to remember her life as Platina, and her love for him. Loki sees his opportunity and tricks Lucian into using the Water Mirror to contact Lenneth. He speaks to her and sends her an earring that belonged to Platina. Lenneth is infuriated at his act, however and proclaims that what he has done is unforgivable. This crushes Lucian, and Loki returns to his side, mocking him. He reveals that he has stolen the Dragon Orb, one of the Great Treasures, and is now going to pawn this betrayal of Odin off on Lucian. He attempts to fight, but Loki bests him in combat, killing him. Lenneth shows no reaction when Freya informs her of this. Then, Lenneth returns to the Weeping Lily Meadow, where Platina died. There, she finds an earring. This causes an intense reaction, as it is the other earring that Lucian asked her to find. The seal that was placed on her memories is broken, and her deep love for Lucian causes her to grieve immensely. In Valhalla, Odin and Freya are concerned with the seal breaking, and decide to replace Lenneth with another Valkyrie, Lenneth's older sister: Hrist. This fiercely beautiful Valkyrie sports a darker look than her sister's, and she takes over her body with no regret. Arngrim and Mystina, Lenneth's einherjar and most trusted companions refuse Hrist when she orders them to obey her. Hrist prepares to kill them with no qualms, but her burst of power is intercepted by Lenneth, who gives up her soul to protect them. Arngrim and Mystina begin to panic as they try to figure out how to save their Valkyrie's soul. Lezard Valeth, the psychotic sorcerer who lusts after Lenneth appears and instructs Mystina on how to save her soul. It is crystallized and transferred into a half-elf homunculus to save her. However, Arngrim, Mystina and Lezard travel to the castle of the vampire Brahms to meet Hrist and destroy her to retrieve the Valkyrie's true vessel. Brahms lends them his strength. During this battle, Lenneth's frantic voice is heard, calling to Arngrim and Mystina: "I beseech you! For me! Do not die!" They succeed, and Lezard and Mystina cast a complicated spell to revive her. Though it works, Lenneth suffers an intense emotional breakdown, hysterically sobbing over Lucian's death. After she pulls herself together, she takes her einherjar to Valhalla to confront Loki. While there, she also speaks with Freya, who snaps at Lenneth to conceal her "human emotions". Lenneth now sees through the arrogance of the Aesir, and claims that she no longer cares, that she wants to protect the humans. Once she makes it to Loki, she at first fails in her battle with him. He destroys Valhalla and Midgard with the Dragon Orb, and the screams of the souls of all of the humans awaken Lenneth's new power. The fact that she was reborn as a half-elf homunculus gives her the ability to grow in power. This giver her the power of Creation. She restores Valhalla and Midgard and with the help of her companions, destroys Loki. At the end of the game, Lucian is reborn. He and Lenneth embrace, and it is implied that they can now live together in peace. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lenneth rules the world in her time and has become the "Lord of Creation". However, she senses that her reality has started to change and finds out the source of this is no other than Lezard Valeth, the only human that survived Ragnarok. To prevent her world from crumbling she travels back in time, to the events of VP2. There, she encounters Alicia's party and Hrist and explains to them the situation. She explains how Lezard is an erratic wizard from her time, and that she's no longer the Valkyrie Hrist knew, that she's Lenneth the Creator. She's rejoiced to hear from Hrist that Alicia's group is not serving her, that they have rather joined forces to rescue Silmeria. At the tower's peak, they find Lezard. Lenneth confronts him, and reminds him how ironic it is for him, who despised the Gods so much, to call himself one. Lenneth is disgusted at how Lezard killed thousands and played with nature. She despises Lezard's doing and tells him that it's her duty as the Creator of the world that spawned him to exact justic upon him. He surprises Lenneth by telling her that all he has done was to bring her to him and to make her his own, as he has been tryin since the first time they met in the first game. They fight with him, and it seems he is defeated. But, he uses his trump card - The Soverign's Rite - and reincarnates all three valkyries. Hrist and Silmeria are left to die, but Lenneth is imprisoned in crystal, as Lezard wants to become Creator with her and realize his dream. In a chamber, Lezard is floating around Lenneth's crystal, admiring it. He is about to fuse with her, when the party arrives. He engages them in battle, while the group destroys the crystal. It's also assumable from Lezard's battle quotes that Lenneth keeps resisting to him, and tries to keep him from harming the party. Alicia and company free Lenneth, and Alicia is able to fuse with her soul, Silmeria's and Hrist's. From this union, Valkyrie emerges. Lezard is infuriated by the fact his "dear Lenneth" was stolen from him, and attack the party. However, he is defeated, but not before he stabs and kills Valkyrie. The four souls which make up her seperate and reincarnate, as does Lezards. The group leaves the tower, and it is decided that Rufus will replace Odin, and Arngrim shall guard the Dragon Orb. Brahms decides to die within the tower, as he is alive there, and a new destiny awaits Lenneth. It's safe to assume that Lenneth returned to her own time, and there might be more to her story as the epoligue ends with "while another future awaits on Lenneth's wings." Battle Valkyrie Profile Lenneth is a strong physical fighter in the original game. She is unique as she can equip both swords and bows to attack. Her Purify Weird Soul animation will change based on the weapon equipped. Like her or not, you cannot remove her from the party, although her stats and her attack power make her great character that will make the special attack gauge raise up to 80 or more in a couple of attacks. Even though she can use the most powerfull bows, she's better with a sword, specially when you get the Angel Slayer. Some equip such as some armors and helmets can only be equiped by her. Attacks Sword Attacks *Bolt Slash *Moment Slide *Vertical Raid Bow Attacks *Spread Shot *Tri-Blast *Infinity Blast Purify Weird Soul Nibelung Valesti Lenneth will attack the foe with a powerful assault, which changes depending on the weapon equipped. Her final Nibelung Valesti can deal up to 200,000 hp points. Valkyrie Profile 2 Lenneth is a strong Light Warrior. In fact, after training her up a little, she has the potential to deal the most damage of any Light Warrior in the game. She will join the party with the strongest main game Light warrior sword - The Glance Reviver - at the Tower of Lezard Valeth. Reflect Armor, a Mithril Helm, a Mithril Gauntlet and Valiant Greaves, plus the skills Heroism and Force Field (1000). However, her time in the party is short lived, and after defeating the boss Lezard Valeth, she will leave the party. She will rejoin the party after woden is defeated at the Seraphic Gate. Attacks *Bolt Slash - Initial *Moment Slide - Initial *Vertical Raid - Initial *Grim Force - Level 51 *Feather Sail - Level 54 *Glowing Pierce - Level 57 *Multiple Attack - Level 60 *Succession Slide - Level 63 *Ptero Attack - Level 66 *Code Break - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *Guard Reinforce -Initial *Heal - Initial *Invoke Feather - Initial *Might Reinforce - Initial *Normalize - Initial *Sap Power - Level 53 *Spell Reinforce - Level 56 *Dampen Magic - Level 58 *Sap Guard - Level 62 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 64 Tolerances *Holy +20% *Darkness -50% All others are neutral Soul Crush Lenneth uses her verison of Nibelung Valesti 2. Lenneth's uses deep blue light at its conclusion. Before its use, she will say "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" Cameos As it happens with many other tri-Ace Characters, Lenneth makes cameos in other tri-Ace games. After VP1, her first cameo was in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, along with other Valkyrie Profile characters such as Lezard and Freya, as an optional boss. In SO, Lenneth appears in a childish form, and to be more specific she seems to be a Menodix VP characters (a humanoid race, with some special beastly traits like tails and pointed fox ears). You will meet her several times before you actually fight her, and everytime she would bring a boss you defeated earlier in the game back from the death (pretty much as if she was recruiting them as Einherjars). When you finally fight her she'd change into her Valkyrie outfit and fight using a huge spear which she uses to do the Nibelung Valesti. If defeated, she drops the "valkyrie Garb", one of the most powerful defensive armors although it can only be used by females. Even though Lenneth doesn't make an actual cameo in the game, one of the final bosses in Star Ocean: Blue Sphere transforms into Lenneth and attacks the party using Nibelung Valesti. She makes another in another in Radiata Stories, at the Corridor of Distorsion (where you can also fight against Iseria Queen and Gabriel Celeste) as a Goddess from Radical, a parallel world of Radiata. There she attempts to convince the main character, Jack Russel, to die so he could join her and go to Heaven. As Jack is not too fond of the idea, Lenneth, or "Valkyrie" as this is the name displayed for her, fights against the party and if defeated joins you. Her Volty attack, is as expected a version of her Nibelung Valesti and her equipment include the Holy Sword Gram, Seraphic Garb and Feather Earring. Mythology Lenneth may be modelled on the Valkyrie Brynhild. Brynhild was punished by Odin for loving a human, and had her memories of her love erased. In the myth, Brynhild is sealed in a ring of fire which her lover Siegfried saves her from, and in the game, Lenneth's memories are sealed by the Nibelungen Ring, which Lucian destroys. She also renounces her love before his murder, which occurs in both stories. ---- Category: Character Category: Female